Reborn Team 7!
by SnowSwanZ
Summary: Team 7 ex-teammates are dying but Kyuubi's not allow that! Time travel back in the past and get a second chance! Now everything will be different! SasuSaku & NaruHina also T-rated might be change to M-raited.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna-san~ The story I write called 'Restart' still on hold, I'll contiune but not right now still have a problem and I have to fix it. So right now I'm writing a new story and I hope you like it.**

**And T-rated might be change to M-rated so I'm not sure okay.**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><em>Once Appeared A Nine Tailed Demon Fox. It's Mighty Tails Couls Crumble Mountains And Cause Tsunamis To Fight The Demon The People Assenmbled All The Shinobi From The Village One Brave Shinobi Was Able To Seal Up The Demon But Because Of That He Lost His Life That Shinobi Was Called The 4th Hokage And Also He's The Father Of UzuamkiNamikaze Naruto And Naruto Is His Son That was Seal Up A Nine Tailed Demon Fox In Naruto Body When Naruto Was A Baby._

_12 Years Later_

_Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto The Kuncklehead Idiot Ninja, Uchiha Sasuke The Rookie, Cool Genius Ninja And Rival To Naruto, And Haruno Sakura The Sole Female And Is In Love With Sasuke._

_These Three Are The Team 7 But Never Get Along But Now After A While They Get Along Well._

_But Uchiha Sasuke Left The Village._

_3 Years Later _

_Naruto And Sakura Finally Found Sasuke And They Fight So Hard To Bring Sasuke Back To Konoha But Fail._

_Sasuke Found Out The Real Truth Of His Clan._

_Then There's A War._

_5 Years Later_

_Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto Is Now The 6th Hokage And The Legendary Sannin Part As A Gama Sennin From His Teacher Jiraiya That Died In The War._

_Uchiha Sasuke Is Now The Ledendary Sannin Part As A Snake Sennin From His Teacher Orochimaru That Sasuke Killed Him._

_Haruno Sakura Is Now The Best Medic Ninja Of All Village, Had Amazing Superhuman Strength And The Legendary Sannin Part As A Slug Sennin From Her Teacher Tsunade The Godaime Hokage That Died In The War._

_Now These Three Took A Different Path Never See Eachother Again._

_Half A Years Later_

_The Three Team 7 Ex-teammate Ledendary Sannins Meet Eachother Once Again And Now They Are All Fight Eachother While Manda The Giant Snake, Katsuyu The Giant Slug And Gamabunta The Giant Frog Fight Eachother._

_Now The Three Giant Are Dead While They Smile as The Three Ledendary Sannins Are Lying On The Ground With A Nasty Injury While Watching The Clouds Knowing That The Three Ledendary Sannins Slowly Die..._

Naruto was so broken, his three ribs are broken, his wrist twrist, his left knee is broken, right ankle twirst, cuts all over his body, bleeding forehead, bleeding left cheek, bleeding arms and legs and lost alot of bloods.

Sasuke was so broken, his left leg broken, his right arm broken, four ribs are broken, his spine almost broke, twirst left ankle, cuts all over his body, bleeding everywhere and lost alot of bloods.

Sakura was so broken, her right hand three fingers broken, her both arms are broken, her four robs are broken, her left eyes bleeding, cuts all over her body, lost alot of bloods.

Naruto is smiling, watching the clouds while Sasuke watching the clouds as well and Sakura close her eye feeling the breeze.

"I..can..see why..Shikamaru really like watching clouds. It's very relaxing." Naruto whisper as Sakura smile while Sasuke smirk.

"Yeah, but he's the lazy ass even tho he's a genius." Sakura said smiling while Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirk widen.

"Hehe...yeah...it's too bad that I didn't give Hinata-chan a chance." Naruto whisper as Sakura open her right eye while Sasuke raise his eyebrow.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto close his eyes.

"I know that Hinata-chan likes me alot." Sakura and Sasuke glance at eachother then glance back at the clouds.

"When did you found out?" Sakura asked again as Naruto open his eyes.

"A few weeks ago." Sakura and Sasuke scoff as Naruto confusion.

"Naruto-baka, it way to obvious that Hinata like you since the first time she saw you and you are way to dense to notice Hinata." Sakura said while rolled her eye.

"Hn. Dobe." as Naruto glare at Sasuke.

"What was that Sasuke-teme!"

"I said dobe or are you deaf?"

"Shut up teme! Don't call me dobe, teme!"

"Then don't call me teme, dobe." Sasuke smirk as Sakura sigh.

"Shut up both of you! You both are so lucky that I can't move because I'll hit you all the way to SUNA! And I can't believe you two still fight like a bunch of 5 years old kids in this situation." Sakura said as Naruto and Sasuke shut up.

Sakura sigh again as she close her right eye, feeling the breeze again.

"I'm sorry." Naruto and Sakura snap and glance at Sasuke in shock.

"I'm sorry and thank you. Both of you." Naruto and Sakura look at eachother confusion.

"What are you sorry for teme?"

"And what with thank you?"

Sasuke sigh while watching the clouds.

"I'm sorry for made you guys suffer and pain when I left the village, it was really stupid of me doing that." Naruto huffed.

"Yeah right, that's was stupid." Sakura glare at Naruto.

"But thank you. For not giving up when you guys try to bring me back to Konoha, even if you fail so many time, you two didn't give up. So thank you." Sakura smile brightly while Naruto grinned wide as Sasuke ghost smile appear his face.

"That's what teammate do, the shinobi that ingore the shinboi rules are scum..but those who abandom there teammates are worst than scum." Naruto said as the team 7 smile.

"You know, this is really weird." Sakura said as Naruto and Sasuke glance at Sakura.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"When we were Team 7, we never really get along right?" Naruto and Sasuke look at eachother then look at Sakura.

"Sasuke and Naruto are rival, I hate Naruto because I thought he might get in the away between Sasuke and I. And I was fangirl over Sasuke." Sasuke smirk while Naruto grinned as Sakura giggle.

"But when we train, going to mission together, we reailze that we actually made a bond. We get along really well." Sasuke look at the clouds while Naruto close his eyes.

"Then Sasuke left the village to go to the Orochimaru." Sasuke tence while Naruto and Sakura notice.

"Then Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya while I was train by Tsunade. And I just realize something." Naruto and Sasuke look at Sakura.

"The three legendary sannins went through the suffer and pain when the teammate leave and sparate eachother and walk to a different path, and we were teach by the one of the legendary sannin. Then the legendary sannins meet again and fight eachother but the three ex-legendary sannins are dead. Now we're the legendary sannins, we actaully went to same path as the ex-legendary sannins paths." Sakura said as Naruto and Sasuke close their eyes.

"We went the same fath, just like the ex-legendary sannins." Sakura said while watching the clouds floating by.

Naruto tighten his kunckle,"I am never going through the same fate as that Pervy Sage." Sakura and Sasuke look at Naruto.

"I'm never allow that." Naruto said then they heard the voice.

**"Well well well, the three team 7 ex-teammates are dying."** the voice said while Naruto and Sasuke eyes wide as Sakura look around confusion.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto yelled as Kyuubi chuckle.

**"I'm still inside of you kid, anyway I heard the conversation, three of you. I never thought that the three of you still care for eachother after all these you went for years."** Kyuubi said as Sakura close her right eye.

"That's because we still are. These two are like a family to me and there the only family I have." Sakura said then Sasuke look at Sakura.

"Your parents are dead?" Sasuke asked as Naruto look at Sakura while Sakura smile sadly.

"Actually more like murder." Naruto and Sasuke eyes soften.

"Don't be sad Sakura-chan, it's happen. Your not the only one that your parents died, there's alot of peope died in the war." Naruto said as Sakura look at Naruto confusion.

"What are you talking about Naruto? My parents didn't die from the war." Naruto and Sasuke look at Sakura confuison.

"I killed my parents." Sakura whisper as Sasuke and Naruto eyes wide.

"Wha- Ho-how?" Naruto said in shock while Sasuke speechless as Sakrua smile sadly.

"Well since we're dying, and suppose I can tell you. My father was a geinus siceneist and loves doing experiments alot. And my mother is assistant, when I was 4, they decide to do a experiments on me. They're working some inner human experiments, and first it went along well but then things got out of control because they accidently put the forbidden potion in my eyes. My eyes are burning, it hurt like a hell. I was...screaming...bloody screaming, kicking around, hitting around, crying, it hurts...alot...still screaming and my eyes are burning and bleeding. That's was I lost contol myself as my bloody inner appear, my body moves like a souless monster and I...killed...my parents..I even killed my unborn little brother. Then second pass, mintues pass, hours pass, days pass, weeks pass, months pass, and years pass. Then when I was 6 years old I finally control my inner and I was still alive. It's pretty amazing that I was still alive without foods and waters, then there's two people came and they saw me. It was my aunt and uncle, they thought my parents dies in the accident doing experiments and also thought I lost my memorise. So I decide to play along that I don't know everything, at all. But I'm glad they name me Sakura, because I really hate my birth name." Sakura said while Naruto and Sasuke were speechless.

"Birth name?" Naruto whisper as Sakura nod her head barely.

"Yeah, my parents name me Shinigami, soul reaper. The reason they give birth to me was to make a experiments on me. They never actually want a child at all, but they had no chioce but to give birth to me. I really hate my parents. And now they even want a child, a real child, my mother want a child so she's having a son. And my father was so happy, they are very happy to have a...child...and I'm just their experiments machine child. It's hurts...alot." Sakura said as Naruto and Sasuke are still speechless.

_'She went through that pain at such a young age? That's even worse than my past.' _thought the boys.

"I want to forget everything but when I look at my eyes, my real eyes used to be light brown, but the potion got in my eyes so it's now emerald glow green eyes. I know that I'm going to have this eyes color for the rest of my life." Sakura said then she smile.

"But right now I'm happy, I have family and friends and everything all I wanted. I'm so glad that I went to Konoha and meet you both." Sakura said then Sasuke and Naruto smile.

**"Wow, you went through all that by youself?"** Kyuubi said still shock everything about Sakura as Sakura smile wide.

"Yeah."

Kyuubi look at Naruto who's grinned while his eyes close, then look at Sasuke who's ghost smile while his eyes close and last look at Sakura who's smile wide while her eyes close.

Kyuubi feel like coming out of Naruto body then he realize.

_'There dying...right now.' _Kyuubi thought with a frown. He sould be happy that he's free but he's not happy. Then Kyuubi gritted his teeth.

**"That's it! I'm not letting you three dying!"** Kyuubi yelled as he seal.

**"And you three deserve to have a second chance! FLAME TORNADO TIME TRAVEL JUSTU!"** as the flame tornado appeard as the three team 7 floating inside the troando and everything went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you readers think? Like it? Hate it? And I know there's spelling mistake and grammer and other so WHATEVER! I'm still practing!<strong>

**If you like this story then please review and I'll contiune the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! **

**Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto same age:7 years old **

**I don't own Naruto!  
><strong>

**Enjoy reading~!**

* * *

><p>A light shine appear on a small child milky cream face as the emerald glow green eyes open slowly.<p>

_'Am I..in heaven?' _Sakura thought then she sat up while rubbing her eyes.

"Sakura! Are you up?" yelled coming from dowstair as Sakura ywan loudly.

"Hai!" Sakura yelled back then she snap her eyes open and look around, she in her old room, a childish room.

Sakura saw a mirrior stand by her dresser as she jump of her bed and walk slowly toward her mirrior.

Then Sakura look at the mirrior then her eyes wide while cover her mouth in shock.

Sakura pink hair short barely touch her shoulder, wide emerald glow green eyes, milky cream skin, huge forehead, and in a small child body.

Sakura went back to 7 years old body.

Sakura glup in nervous and touch slowly her mirrior,"This..is...me?" Sakura asked then she blink in confusion. Sakura look at the calender by the door.

_'Okay, so today the kids will bully me and about one year later, Ino will saved me from the bullied.' _Sakura thought then she put on a strip blue shirt, white shorts short down to her thigh and ingore her hair style as she stopped.

_'Wait...SASUKE AND NARUTO! I have to find them quick!' _Sakura thought.

~oooOOOOooo~

A onyx black eyes open and look around as he sat up.

Sasuke notice he's in his old room, a very dark old room. Sasuke jump of the bed and walk to his bathroom then trun the light on.

Sasuke look at the mirrior with wide eyes, his raven dark bluish chicken butt hair style, a onyx black eyes, pale skin, and he's in his small child body.

Sasuke went back to 7 years old body.

Sasuke quickly leave the bathroom after he change his clothes to black short sleeves, a black shorts short down to his knee then he quickly walk downstair and look everywhere.

Then Sasuke walk to the kitchen and saw his mother cooking the breakfest.

Sasuke was shock but happy to see his mother alive and well.

Mikoto humming while cooking then she notice Sasuke standing there.

"Good morning Sasu-chan." Mikoto said as Sasuke glup then nod his head.

"Good morning, okaa-san." Sasuke said then he walk to the table and sit the chair as Mikoto worried about her baby son.

"What's wrong Sasu-chan?" Mikoto asked as Sasuke shake his head.

"Nothing." Sasuke said then Mikoto frown and went back cooking.

_'So...since my family is alive, Itachi kill the clan when I was about 8 years old, so that's mean I have about a year before Itachi kill the clan.' _Sasuke thought then look at the window and notice the cherry blossom petal floating by the breeze.

Sasuke eyes wide,_'SAKURA! Naruto and Sakura! I have to find them!' _Sasuke thought then he jump off the chair and run toward the door.

"Sasu-chan!" Mikoto yelled as she quickly walk fast out the hallway and saw Itachi came in.

"Hello little bro-"I'm leaving!" Sasuke cut Itachi off then Sasuke run out of the house while Itachi and Mikoto blink twice.

"Uh...what's wrong with Sasuke?" Itachi asked frown, his little brother always hug him when Itachi came home but now Sasuke just left, ingore Itachi.

Mikoto shrugged her shoulder then went back to cook breakfest.

~oooOOOOooo~

A sky blue eyes open slowly while yawn loudly then he rolled out of his bed as he fall of the bed.

"Itai!" Naruto yelled as he rubbing his head.

Naruto stood up and walk to his kicthen but stopped when he notice that he's facing the counter, that weird his waist reach the counter not his face.

The Naruto blink twice and shrugged his shoulder as he walk to his bathroom.

Naruto stood up the small stroll and notice his face and body.

Naruto hair blonde spike hair, sky blue eyes, white skin almost tan, and is in small child body.

Naruto went back to 7 years old body.

Naruto blink a few times then his eyes widen.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yelled in shock.

**"Ugh! Shut up gaki! Are you always like this damn loud?" **Kyuubi said while rubbing his poor ears.

Naruto eyes slowly back to normal,"Kyuubi? What in the world is going on?"

**"Well, I used a seal to time travel back because I'm not letting you kids dying and end it!" **Kyuubi yelled as Naruto eyes soften.

"So you really care? Who knew a nine-tailed fox demon would care about me and my best friends!" Naruto yelled as Kyuubi 'hmph'.

**"I don't even care about you or other human! I just don't like the way team 7 die such a young age...and I don't want to die!" **Kyuubi said turn his head away while close his eyes as Naruto shake his head slowly with a smile.

_'You may think I'm a idiot but I know when I'm dead you would be free and alive from my body. Thank you Kyuubi.' _Naruto thought then he's eyes wide.

"WHAT ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN AND SASUKE-TEME?" Naruto yelled as Kyuubi goan as he cover his poor ears.

**"Stop yelling gaki! Tell me again, why the hell am I in this loud and annoying child body again? Well you ever knew the answer." **Kyuubi said as he sighed.

**"To answer you quiestion, your...human best friends are alive and same age as you. You, and the other two only knows everything about other past life." **Kyuubi said as Naruto nod his head understanding.

"I see, I have to find Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said then he quickly change his clothes to dark blue shorts short down to his knee, black t-shirt cover orange jacket. The Naruto quickly run out of the old apartment.

~oooOOOOooo~

Sakura quickly running toward the park and stopped when she saw a empty park.

_'If I remember, the other kids playing a soccer while Naruto sat on the swing watching the kids playing.' _Sakura thought then she walk toward the swing and she sat down, waiting for Naruto to come.

"Hn. Need push?" the voice said as Sakura trun her head over her shoulder and saw Sasuke standing there with a smirk and hands in is pockets.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said in shock as Sasuke smirk widen and walk behind Sakura then he push gentle Sakura as the swing move forward and backward while Sasuke keep pushing gentle to Sakura.

Sakura trun her head back while a small pink blush appear on her cheek.

"Hn. Do you think dobe will be here?" Sasuke asked as Sakura nodded her head.

"Yes, he always come here and sat on the swing watching kids playing with a sad face." Sakura said in low voice but Sasuke heard it very well.

Sasuke grab the chain and pull Sakura back to Sasuke chest and his face near Sakura face as Sakura blush.

"I never actually knew that you would be such adorable child Sa-ku-ra-chan." Sasuke said with a low whisper near left ear as Sakura face trun red.

Sasuke smirk when he saw Sakura's red face,"Guess I'm the only one called you Cherry. If that's okay with you?" Sasuke asked as he raise his eyebrow while Sakura look down.

"A-ano...I-i...su-sure...i-i gue-guess it's o-okay." Sakura stuttered in nervous then Sasuke smirk widen then he peck on Sakura left cheek as Sakura's face trun really red.

_'Oh my god! Kiss on a cheek by Uchiha Sasuke!' _Sakura thought then she heard a running sound.

"Hn. Looks like dobe is here." Sasuke said as he let go of the chain and the swing came forward while Sakura's face still red.

Naruto running toward the swing but stopped when he saw Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled as he zoom toward Sakura and hug her tight as Sakura gasp.

"Na-naruto! I..I miss you too...but...I need...to...BREATH!" Sakura gasp as Naruto let go of her.

"Hehehe, sorry Sakura-chan. It's just, it's great to see you! Alive and well! You too teme!" Naruto said as Sakura smile wide while Sasuke smirk.

"Hn. you still loud and annoying." Sasuke said with a smirk as Sakura sigh knowing what happen next.

Naruto galre at Sasuke,"You still acting like a jerk and cold!" Sasuke glare at Naruto as Naruto gladly galre back.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Stop calling me dobe, teme!"

"Then stop calling me teme, dobe." Sasuke smirk as Naruto glare at him while Sakura sigh then she hit Naruto and Sasuke back of their head.

"Shut up! Both of you." Sakura said as she put her hands on her hip, staring at the boys who's rubbing their head where Sakura hit.

"Anyway we're not here to fight, we're here to talk." Sakura said as Naruto look at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Oh yeah! I talked to Kyuubi and Kyuubi told me that we're back to the past." Naruto said as Sakura sat down on the ground while Sasuke lean on the tree.

"So does Kyuubi knows how did we actally went back to past?" Sakura asked then Naruto nodded his head.

"Yea, he said..." Naruto explained everything to Sakura and Sasuke.

"...and that's pretty much he said." Naruto said then Sakura and Sasuke look at eachother then look back at Naruto.

"I see, so right now. We're all 7 years old..." Sakura pause then she look at the boys.

"Naruto, what were you doing when your 7 years old in other past life?" Sakura asked as Naruto frown and look down.

"Everyone and ninjas hates me, with deadly, evil, hateful glare and calling me monster and other bad things. I was dirty, homeless, sad, and the only I trust is the third Hokage, Iruka still hate me. Iruka will get along with me when I was 8 years old so that's about one year." Naruto explained while Sakura frown and Sasuke close his eyes.

"Oh, what about you Sasuke? What were you doing when your 7 years old in other past life?" Sakura asked when she look at Sasuke.

"Hn, my..family are still alive...Itachi-nii...kill the caln when I was 8 years old." Sasuke said as Sakura frown with sad eyes while Naruto stare at him.

"That's it? Oh wait I forgot, the Uchiha Sasuke is popular to every girls and the girls follow you, trying to kiss you, rape you, kidnapped you. Suuuuure what a wonderful life." Naruto said with a grinning while Sasuke stiff and glare at Naruto.

"Shut up dobe." Naruto glare at Sasuke.

"What was that teme?" Naruto yelled as Sakura sighed again while shake her head.

"Stop it already!" Sakura yelled as Naruto and Sasuke galre and look away childish then Naruto look at Sakura.

"What about you Sakura-chan? What's your 7 years old life in other past life?" Naruto asked as Sakura blink.

"Oh..um...bullied by some kids and make fun of my hair and my huge forehead." Sakura said while sctraching her cheek with her index finger.

"Oh,...so what now?" Naruto asked then Sakura stood up.

"Well, we need to go to the training ground and see if we still have our chakra and other justu." Sakura said then Naruto and Sasuke nod their head.

~oooOOOooo~

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke standing in front of the large tree with their kunai.

"Okay, let's focus on the chakra and climb the tree without the hands." Sakura said as the two boys nod their head.

The three kids focus on their chakra then eyes on the tree.

"Ready? Go!"

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto climb the tree.

_Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori_

_Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi_

_Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori_

_itsu ga iku jumbi ii are you ready?_

Sakura sat on the high branch while Naruto and Sasuke sat on the highest branch.

Sakura smile wide while looking at Naruto and Sasuke as Naruto grinned wide while laughing and Sasuke smirk while cross his arms.

"It's look like we have our chakra! And this is too easy!" Naruto yelled while jump up and down.

Sakura eyes wide,"Naruto-baka! be careful!" as Naruto confusion then he slip as Sakura and Naruto eyes wide in horror.

_Karadajuu fuu no wa shinzou ni_

_Hageshiku chi narase yo stomping_

_Taeru tsuki wo ukasu call me_

_Kawarisugiru ge nuki ka story_

Sasuke hold Naruto ankle as Sakura sigh in relief while placing her hand on her heart.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke shake his head as the three kids jump down from the tree.

Sakura walk toward Naruto and hit back of his head,"Don't ever scare me like that baka!" Sakura yelled as Naruto in chibi form with a watery eyes and fox ears and fox tail appear.

"I-i-i-i-i-i'm..so-sorry...Saki-chan...I-i-i-i-I di-didn't me-mean too." Naruto said with a cute low voice as Sasuke sweatdropped and Sakura glup.

"Ka-KAWAII!" Sakura squeal and hugged Naruto as Naruto snickered but cover with a watery eyes.

Sasuke eyes twitch.

_Come on everybody stand up_

_Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da_

_Me ni mo tomoran no speed hunter_

_Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba yeah_

Sasuke grab Sakura waist and pull her to his chest as Sakura blink in confusion and look at Sasuke who's had a wolf ears and wolf tail while he growl at Naruto.

Naruto hold up his hands but inside he's laughing like a evil.

_'Mwuhahahaha..I knew Sasuke-teme likes Sakura-chan.' _Naruto thought laughing inside but the outside he's holding up his hands.

"Sorry teme, I forgot that Sakura-chans yours." Naruto said with a grinning wide as Sakura blush.

"Hn. Shut up dobe." Sasuke said as Naruto glare at Sasuke.

"Stop calling me dobe, teme!"

"Then stop calling me teme, dobe."

Sakura sigh again,_'Here we go again.' _

_Come on everybody hands up_

_Mata ashita no heros wa comback_

_Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo countdown_

_Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise_

Sakura still watching her two best friends aruge and fighting as they rolled around.

Sakura rolled her eyes,"Boys." Sakura muttered then she saw a young beautiful woman walking who's had raven hair down to her mid-back, black eyes.

Sakura look at her up and down,_'She must be an Uchiha, Sasuke mother...maybe?' _Sakura thought then she walk toward the lady ingore her best friends fighting.

"Hello ma'am." Sakura said as the lady smile.

"Hello, you must be Sakura-chan." the lady said as Sakura raise her eyebrow.

"Yes, who are you?" the lady smile.

"I'm Uchiha Mikoto, Sasu-chan's mother." as Sakura eyes wide.

_Hey yo mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho_

_Nankai koronatte tatsu keredo_

_Nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho_

_Irikunda kanjou kizuki ageta desho_

"Hmm..I see...but how did you know my name?" Sakura asked as Mikoto smile while her eyes shine.

"I'm a friend of your mother." Mikoto said as Sakura nod her head.

"And your mother's right, you are a very adorbale child Saki-chan!" Mikoto said as she hug Sakura as Sakura blink in confusion but akward hug back.

The Mikoto break the hug and saw Sasuke and Naruto fighting.

Sakura notice Mikoto worried face,"Ah, don't worry about them, they always like this Uchiha-san." Sakura said as Mikoto nod her head but she look at Sakura with a frown.

"Please don't called me Uchiha-san, it's make me feel old~ Call me Mikoto!" Mikoto said with a smiling as Sakura smile back.

"Okaa-san?"

_Mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru_

_Tashiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau_

_Sore demo saikou wa kitto aru_

_Subete sarau to shouri no kansei_

Mikoto and Sakura look at Sasuke who's look at his mother.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked while Sakura look at Naruto behind Sasuke and sweatdropped.

Naruto had a huge bump on his head with alots of burise, Sakura sighed.

"I was just walking and I saw Saki-chan so I just want to say hello." Mikoto said as Sasuke nod his head.

"I see, who knew you know Cherry." Sasuke said smirking at Sakura who's had a blush appear on her cheek while Mikoto notice and her eyes shining.

_'Oooh! I'm so going to have a grandchildren!' _Mikoto thought with a squeal.

_Everybody stand up_

_Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da_

_Me ni mo tomoran no speed hinter_

_Dare mo nobinattori ka kanba yeah_

"Saki-chan would you like to come over and have dinner with us?" Mikoto said look at Sakura as Sakura look at her then smile.

"I would love to." Sakura said then Mikoto look at Naruto who's grumble and whiping the dist off.

Mikoto walk toward Naruto then bent in front of Naruto as Naruto look at her confusion.

"What's your name?" Mikoto asked as Naruto blink but grinned wide.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to himself while Mikoto giggle.

"Well hello Naruto, would you like to come over and have dinner with us?" Naruto eyes wide but nodded happily.

"Yeah!" Mikoto smile wide then she stood up and walk away.

"Come on Sasu-chan! You're going to help me with the dinner for the guest!" Mikoto yelled.

"I'm going to go home and get ready, see you later!" Naruto yelled as he zoom toward his home in the apartment leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

_Come on everybody hands up_

_Mata ashita no heros wa comeback_

_Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo countdown _

_Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise_

Sakura smile at Sasuke,"Well then, I'll see you at the dinner tonight Sasuke." Sakura said about to walk away but stop when Sasuke hold her wrist.

Sakura look at Sasuke in confusion, "What is it?" Sakura asked as Sasuke look down.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Sakura raise her eyebrow.

"What for?"

"For leaving and knock you out on the bench." Sakura look at Sasuke who's look down with a sad face.

Sakura trun around as Sasuke look at behind Sakura.

"Hmm...are you going to do again?" Sakura whisper as Sasuke blink in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Are you going to go to _him_?" Sakura asked again.

"No! I won't go to him! I'm not letting that Oro-bastard to take my body! And I'll never hurt you and I'll protect you." Sasuke said.

"Hmm..then I'll forgive you but one thing." Sakura said as Sasuke tilted his head.

"What's that?" Sakura trun around and peck on Sasuke cheek as Sasuke blush.

"I forgave you a long long time ago, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said smiling then she run leaving Sasuke dumbfounded.

Then Sasuke smirk and walking to his home.

_'She called me Sasuke-kun.' _Sasuke thought walking inside the Uchiha clan house.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd CUT~ Yahoo! So what do you readers think? Do you like it?<strong>

**I don't own the song! And I'm sure you readers know this song, I mean...who doesn't?**

**Gaki:Brats**

**Hai:Yea, yeah, yes**

**Baka:stupid, dumb, idiot**

**Teme:Bastard**

**Dobe:Deadlast**

**Okaa-san:Mother, mom**

**Nii-san:brother**

**If you like this chapter then please reviews!**


End file.
